Team Elementals
by Athy Arrow
Summary: Follow 5 siblings as they fight to reach the top. In their way stands obstacles near insurmountable. And internal struggles don't help. Can they make it to the end?
1. Fight Zero: A New Team is Born

Fight Zero: A New Team is Born

a/n and dis: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Bushiroad does. I own my OCs (kinda…only Tsuki's mine really), my plot and my insanity. This isn't AU (shocker, right my lovely fans?) but its post Asia Circuit, not sure if we're post Link Joker though... No flames please, I have no fire extinguishers to put them out with. But I will take constructive criticism if you have it! :D

* * *

><p>"Ok, it's been ages since the Circuit. Team Masquerade needs to go do another tournament at some point," said Tsukiko as she look at the 3 of her our brothers who completed their team, "I know it sucks that we didn't get invited but I'd like to point out we never leave an address."<p>

"But we were good enough for it. Even with our back-up decks instead of our real ones," said Haku with a pout, his turquoise eyes petulant.

Tsukiko sighed as she scratched the back of her head, the looks on the faces of her older brother and the brother closest to her in age matching her youngest brother's. "Mamoru, can you help me out here?"

"Hey I'm not part of Masquerade. This all you four," said the 2nd youngest boy before he pushed up his glasses and returned to examining his Neo Nectar cards.

"What am i going to do with you three…." muttered Tsukiko, "Fine sulk. Enjoy starving. I don't cook for pouty babies. Mamoru, what do you want for dinner?"

"Hey, how come I get no say in this nee-chan? I mean, I'm as much as a team member as you are." Ryuzaki said with his red eyes filled with a bit of doubt.

"Don't think i don't hear you grouse about how unfair our lack of invite was." said Tsukiko, "Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed too but you three sulking and not leaving the house except for work and school is NOT gonna help."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Get back out there and show them why we DOMINATED the American Vanguard championship, and the one in Britain."

"And how are we supposed to do that? We don't have enough money for another tournament, nor a card shop to represent. Not only that, we don't have any invites to any circuits."

"We can scrape together the funds for the Japanese National Championship. Team Masquerade hasn't played here in a while. We can dip into our travel funds to pay," said Tsukiko

"So, we're just gonna randomly pop up outta nowhere and start playing without as much as a warning?"

"That's what we do everywhere else. Besides there are high level teams here in Japan. Team Quadrifoglio, Team Foo Fighter Apex Limited Four, Team Dreadnought, even Team SIT Genius is in Japan this year for the Nationals."

"About the travel funds…" said Vlad, his sentence trailing off.

"Nii-san... What did you do..." Ryuzaki said eyes glaring at his older brother.

"I um….._may_ have spent it on rent this month….After i gambled my paycheck away at a poker table…"

"VLAD-NII!" shouted Tsukiko, her purple eyes leaning more towards red-violet as her anger invaded her irises.

"What? You know I suck at gambling."

"Which is why i said you couldn't gamble at all! Sweet Kami…." said Tsukiko as she rubbed her forehead.

"So, nii-san, how are we gonna buy food? Or cards?" Ryuzaki snapped.

"I have some money hidden away in case this happened. You are so lucky i was in charge of the tournament winnings or i would be MURDERING you right now," said Tsukiko, "Haku, work on your deck. Mamoru, put your deck down and do your homework. Vlad, go think about your stupidity in your room. Ryu, come with me. We're going shopping for food."

"Do I have to?" Sighed Ryuzaki.

Tsukiko glared at Ryuzaki harshly and said, "Want me to show you why I'm second in our team roster again?"

"N-no."

"Come on. We need to go to the bank before we do anything. When we get back, we'll discuss forming a new team with our real decks." said Tsukiko as she shrugged on her leather jacket, grabbed her deck belt and cases then walked out.

"What? A new team? Why?"

"Because, i think it's time the Masquerade ended and we made ourselves more known, maybe then we could get invites to places like the Asia Circuit."

"So?"

"You saying you LIKE using the Dark Irregulars? Especially when you are so much better with your Kagero? And now that Aqua Force got some publicity, i think it's time i used mine."

"B-but... My babies..." Ryuzaki said looking at his deck.

"Nice to know where your Kagero lies. I love Masquerade and the freedom it gave us, but i think it's time we put down roots and show our true selves."

"I guess... I mean... my Kagero does seem a bit sad when i don't use them..."

"I wanna use my Megacolony...people think I'm a girl when i use my Bermuda Triangle deck…." said Haku softly, holding a pink deck case and a brown one.

"We know Haku..."

"Ok, we try a new team for regionals. If we get past quarter-finals, we'll keep the team. If we don't, we stay Masquerade."

"Sounds good."

"Fine by me." said Vlad.

"While we're out, we can try to find a steady card shop to get new cards. Now come on Ryu, let's go."

"Alright."

Tsukiko walked out of the home, her brother following as she tightened her deck belt.


	2. Fight Two: Meeting of the Players

Fight One: Meeting of the Players

a/n and dis: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Bushiroad does. I own my OCs (kinda…only Tsuki's mine really), my plot and my insanity. This isn't AU (shocker, right my lovely fans?) but its post Asia Circuit. No flames please, I have no fire extinguishers to put them out with. But I will take constructive criticism if you have it! :D. To my lone reviewer, Irisu-Zerone, is this better? I hope it is. I found a better way to stage the fights than the old one I used.

* * *

><p>"This place looks promising," said the lanky teen as he and his companion stopped in front of a card shop.<p>

"Card Capital? Why not. We all need new cards before regionals," said the purple haired teen as they moved to enter.

"Welcome to Card Capital," said the counter girl.

"We need Aqua Force, Kagero, Royal Paladin and Megacolony units. Got any?" asked the younger teen.

"We should. Are you two new to the area?" asked Misaki curiously.

"I know we aren't that well known, but i get really tired of that question. We always get asked that when we visit shops," said the short haired girl with a sigh.

"It ok Tsuki-nee, it'll get better soon," said her brother reassuringly as his sister fell into a comic depression.

"You are my favorite oldest little brother Ryu-kun," said Tsukiko as she stood up straight again.

"I'm your only oldest little brother," muttered Ryuzaki.

"Misaki-san, who are these two?" asked Aichi as he entered the store.

"I'm Namagishi Tsukiko, this is my otouto Ryuzaki," said Tsukiko, "You must be Sendou Aichi. I saw you fighting all over Asia. You might be a challenge."

"Nee-chan, don't. It's no fair for this guy," said Ryuzaki with a tired sigh.

"He won the National Tournament and the Asia Circuit. He can handle it," said Tsukiko as she removed her ice blue deck case from her belt.

"Sure. I'm up for a challenge Namagishi-san," said Aichi as the pair approached a standing fight table.

"Call me Tsukiko. My older brother is Namagishi-san, not me," said Tsukiko as she removed her first vanguard and set it in the red vanguard circle.

Aichi set his vanguard and drew, following the older teen's actions.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" said the pair as they flipped their units.

"Officer Cadet, Astraea!" said Tsukiko.

"Liberator, Cheer-Up Trumpeter! You can go first," said Aichi

"Thank you. Draw. Ride, Tear Knight, Cyprus. Astraea moves behind him. I end my turn." said Tsukiko.

"My turn. Draw. Ride, Little Liberator, Marron. Trumpeter moves behind Marron. Call, Barcgal Liberator (rear guard next to Trumpeter). Trumpeter boosts, Marron attacks. Power 12000"

"No guard." said Tsukiko, letting the attack through.

"Drive trigger check, Draw trigger. Power to Marron. Draw," said Aichi as he waited for Tsukiko to damage check.

"Damage trigger check. Trigger get, Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier, stand trigger. Power to Cyprus," said Tsukiko revealing her first damage.

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw. Stand my avatar! Ride, Tear Knight Valeria! Call, Storm Rider, Basil and Tear Knight, Lazarus in the left column. (Basil in front.) Basil attacks your Marron. (10000)," said Tsukiko, a delighted look in her eyes.

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger," said Aichi, letting the attack hit his Marron.

"Basil's skill. He switches with my Lazarus. Lazarus attacks (Power 10000)," said Tsukiko as she switched the 2 units.

"No guard. Damage check," said Aichi as he revealed an Elixir Liberator, "Heal trigger, power to Marron. (12000)."

"My Astraea boosts my Valeria. (13000)," said Tsukiko.

"No guard," said Aichi.

"Drive trigger, check. No trigger," said Tsukiko as she added the card to her hand, "Oh well."

"Damage check," said Aichi pulling an Elixir Sommelier, "Heal trigger. Power to Marron. (12000)."

"Turn end," said Tsukiko, "This is the most fun I've had in ages!"

"Stand and draw. Stand my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator! Call, Dorgal Liberator (in front of Barcgal). Trumpeter boosts, Blaster Blade attacks. Drive trigger check, no trigger (power 14000)." Aichi said.

"No guard. Damage trigger check," said Tsukiko, "Mothership Intelligence, critical trigger, Power to Valeria. (14000)"

"Dorgal's skill, Counterblast [1]. He gets +5000 Power. Barcgal boosts, Dorgal attacks (power 21000)."

"No guard. Damage check," said Tsukiko, "No trigger."

"Turn end." Aichi said with a smile. "This is fun."

"Stand and draw. Form a wedge in the flow of destiny, Doom's Anchor! Ride! Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon! Basil and Lazarus switch. I call Abyssal Sniper," said Tsukiko as she called the units, "Basil attacks your Blaster Blade, his skill activates since this is my first attack. Power +2000. (10000 power)"

"No guard. Damage check, Critical trigger. Power to Blaster blade (14000)."

"Basil's skill. He switches with my Lazarus. Astraea boosts Trans-core attacks your Blaster Blade. (15000)"

"No guard."

"Twin Drive check," said Tsukiko revealing a Battleship and Intelligence and a Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids, "Trigger get. Critical and stand. 5000 power to Abyssal, Critical to Trans-core, my Lazarus gets power +5000 and Basil stands.

"Damage check, Heal trigger. Power to blaster blade."

"Lazarus attacks your Blaster Blade. (15000)"

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger."

"Astraea's skill. Counterblast 1 and I Soulcharge her. Lazarus stands again. Abyssal attacks your Blaster Blade. (16000)" said Tsukiko after she moved the grade 0 into her soul.

"No guard. Damage check, heal trigger. Power to Blaster Blade."

"Lazarus attacks your Dorgal Liberator."

"No guard. Dorgal retires. Sorry buddy..."

"Turn end." said Tsukiko, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Stand and draw. Ride, Liberator, Burning Blow! Call, Liberator of Royalty, Phallon, Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Barcgal boosts, Phallon attacks your Trans-Core. Phallon's skill, if I have a liberator vanguard he gets +3000 power. (power 19000)"

"No guard. Damage check," said Tsukiko as she slipped a Pyroxene Communications Officer Sea Otter Soldier, "Draw trigger. Power to Trans-core. (16000)"

"Gallatin attacks your Abyssal Sniper, (10000)" Aichi said smiling.

"No guard. Abyssal Sniper retires. Sorry Snipe." said Tsukiko as she moved the card to her Drop Zone.

"My Trumpeter boosts, Burning Blow attacks, drive trigger check, Heal trigger, draw trigger. All power goes to Blow. Burning Blow's skill, if I draw a Gold Paladin during trigger check, I get +2000. (27000)," said Aichi as he launched his attack.

"I guard with Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon. Counterblast 1. Quintet Wall! I reveal the top five cards of my deck. 2 Bubble Edge Dracokids (20000 shield), a Navalgazer Dragon and a Supersonic Sailor (10000 shield) and a Hydro Hurricane Dragon. (total shield (46000)." said Tsukiko with a proud smile, "My deck is in a good mood today! Booyah!"

"Turn end," said Aichi, an unsure look on his face.

"Stand and draw. The raging stream of battle spirit right back at you Go wild, Storm Driver! Break Ride, Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon! Trans-core's Break Ride Skill, power +10000 on Tetra-drive. Basil and Lazarus switch," said Tsukiko, "Call. Storm Rider, Damon to where Abyssal used to be and Tear Knight, Valeria behind him, Accelerated Command takes position behind my dragon. Command's skill, +2000 power on my Basil. Basil attacks your Burning Blow. This is the first attack, so he has 12000 power."

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger," said Aichi as he set the Cheer Up Trumpeter into his Damage Zone.

"Basil's second skill activates. He and Lazarus switch places. Lazarus attacks. (10000 power)"

"No guard. Damage check, stand trigger. Power to Blow, Phallon stands."

"Accelerated Command boosts. Tetra-drive, show him your power! (27000)," declared Tsukiko as she rested the units.

"Guard with Halo Liberator. I drop one Gold Paladin, perfect guard." said Aichi

"Twin drive," said Tsukiko revealing a pair of Mothership Intelligences, "Double critical. All effects to my Damon. Damon attacks. (19000 and 3 crit)"

"Damage check," said Aichi, knowing it was hopeless, "One heal trigger. Good game."

"Good game Aichi-kun. Let's fight again sometime," said Tsukiko, "Ok, we can leave now Ryu."

"Tsukiko. You left an hour ago to buy groceries and we find you playing Vanguard instead?" asked a tall white haired man at the door.

"Hey Nii-san…" said Tsukiko, "We thought we could use new card for our decks. Right Ryu?"

"I'm not defending you. I was only here cuz you dragged me in," said Ryu as he walked out.

"Haku, Mamoru, you're on my side right?" asked the purple eyed girl.

The pair of young teens shook their head and left with their sister being dragged out by her ear by the 4th brother.

"Weird…" said Miwa as he entered, "For of those guys looked like Team Masquerade…"

"No way...the legendary Team Masquerade was in my shop and I missed it?!" asked Shin as he entered.

"Apparently. The girl trounced Aichi with an Aqua Force deck," said Misaki, "It was impressive."

"Aqua Force? Only we use that," said Leon as he and the twins entered.

"A girl named Namagishi Tsukiko just trounced Aichi," said Misaki, "With an Aqua Force."

"Purple hair and eyes?" asked Sharlene.

Aichi and Misaki nodded.

"I haven't seen her in ages!" squealed the more immature twin.

"Calm down, we can find her later. We need to talk to Sendou Aichi," said Leon sternly.


End file.
